pac phantom
by Mrs Danielle fenton phantom
Summary: (I won't be able to update for a while, cuz my laptop is broken Srry) a portal transports team Danny into Pac world,Pac man sees Danny transform and they become enemies meanwhile team Danny has to find their way out of pac world before there trapped there forever!
1. we're trapped!

**This is my second fan fiction and I was having writers block with my first fan fiction but I'm still going to continue it. Also remember to review, favorite, and follow.**

Danny Phantom was doing his nightly patrol with his two best friends Samantha "Sam" Manson and Tucker Foley when he spotted a swirling portal in the ground

"Hey guys what's that?" Danny said turning to his friends

"Maybe wulf's at it again", Sam replied

"Let's go check it out" Danny said as he flew down to the portal. When Danny got to it he looked in and saw not the ghost zone but a world with weird things that looked like ghosts and people of different colors. There was a pink one, a red one, and one that stood out which was yellow. Danny kept watching and saw that the yellow one pulled out a canister that looked a lot like his Fenton thermos, but when he opened it he saw that he pulled out a large blueberry. Danny leaned in closer but he lost his balance and started falling into the portal, then Sam grabbed him and started shouting for tucker. "Tucker put down your PDA and start helping Danny"

Sam lost her balance and she, Tucker, And Danny fell into the portal right in front of the yellow one as his mouth was open

"Whoa dude, close it" the red one said putting his hand on the yellow one

"Sorry guys", the yellow one said giving team Danny a hand

Danny looked down and saw that he, Sam, and Tucker looked like them.

"Uh will you excuse us" Danny said grabbing Sam and tucker and pulling the to a nearby bush

"Do you guys know where we are?" Danny said

"We're in some strange world" Tucker replied

"And I'm going to go check it out, I'm going ghost", as Danny turned ghost out of the corner of his eye he saw the yellow one peek through the bushes

"Ghost Pac!" He shouted running off

**So what do ya think? Awesome, suckish? I would like to thank iluvwinxandrandycunningham for helping me with this**


	2. i don't trust him

**hey everybody this may seem rushed but thats because i am being computer charger is broken and my laptop is dead. i finally got to a computer,but not for long.i dont want to waste any time i have so here's chapter 2.i don't own danny phantom or pac man and the ghostly adventures.**

"ghost pac!",pac said running over to his friends spiral and cylindria.

"wait a ghost pac?" spiral asked with a confused look

"yes a ghost pac,i saw that pac over there change into a ghost"

"wait,i can explain" danny said running over,clearly out of breath

"you better or your going to the netherworld with only your eyeballs"cylindria threatened with her P.S.C

"look i don't know who you are,where we are or even what we are"tucker said behind Danny."all we know is we fell throgh a portal right there".at that moment the portal closed trapping Danny, Sam,and tucker in pac world.

"i'll answer all of those questions if you tell me who you are",Pac said

"fine,i'm Danny and this is Sam and tucker,and yes i am half ghost but a good one,i protect my town from ghost attacks"

"i don't believe you", Pac said crossing his arms

"i'll prove it but we have to go somewhere private,i cant let anyone know about my powers"

"why?" cylindria asked

"because my town is littered with ghost hunters who want me ripped apart molecule by molecule,and i'm not taking any chances"

"oh" cylindria said staring at Danny making sam and pac jealous

"it's ok we could go over there" spiral said pointing to the boys dorm

"alright",Danny said Pac and Team Danny packed into the dorm.

"ok now prove you use your ghost powers for good"pac said quickly

"i'll try, i'm going ghost"danny said changing into his same jumpsuit with the same danny phantom logo.

"I would use my ghost energy and hit that cereal box if i could" Danny said using his ghost energy.

"my powers! They still work!", Danny said floating up happily

"now-"Danny said when a blaring alarm cut him off

"Ghost attack!" pac and spiral shouted

"now i can help you beat those ghosts"

"alright but take this" pac said handing Team Danny P.S.C's

"P.S.C?" Sam asked reading the label

"it stands for plasma,sucking,cannons, you can use it to contain them"

"ok,now we better get out there before anyone gets hurt"

"right titanium pac can handle these ghosts"

"hey pac what's wrong spiral asked as soon as team Danny were out of earshot.

"i just don't trust that danny kid,for all we know he could be buttler in disguise"

"come on pac, he seems trustworthy"

"that's what we said about inky,blinky pinky, and clyde before they almost killed us"

"well there's no time to argue now,we have to beat those ghosts"

"yeah your right".with that Danny turned intangible and flew through the roof and everyone else ran outside to protect pac world.


End file.
